Days to remember
by NeoAthena
Summary: Genou and Yui fic. Gendou looks back on memories along with intervals of self pity. PG-13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

Days to Remember  
  
ME: Hello. This story is all Gendou it may seem odd, but his name is spelled Gendou Ikari and his memories of Yui. This is a one-shot story with a lot of fluff and some angst. Rating PG for language and such. Not much with any of the chosen children besides Shinji and possibly Rei. I know some things are misplaced for the timeline of Eva but I need some good drama sequences to work with. I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, cause if I did I would probably be a very happy person right now...nor do I own the song "Cruel Angel Thesis"  
  
My Yui. My beautiful Yui. She risked herself for the future. For my future. For the future of our son. Correction, her son. I never talked to him much. He was all hers. I had no part in his life. Heck I shipped him off to some place time after time. She always wanted him near. He became her priority, not I. He took up a certain part of her heart. No, her mind also, that was hidden and strange to me.  
  
I remember everything. My life was so much clearer with her around. But that fact was fogged at first. I never realized what a precious thing I had found. But that all changed.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Gendou!" Yui called to me from a mile back. She always managed to find me in a crowd which made me feel loved. "Gendou wait up! I have some things to tell you!"  
  
Great. One of those things is probably not that I love you. Probably more of things with NERV (Human Complementation Project then) and SEELE.  
  
I had stopped to wait for her as always. She ran up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I have made some of the biggest discoveries yet! Mr.Keel will be so happy! I hope this will help with the Evas!" she says excitedly.  
  
I took her hand and told her, "Yui let's take a weekend off. Just the two of us by ourselves with no work."  
  
She looked at me oddly and then chuckled. "Yeah right. YOU want to take off from work for US?" she said still looking at me. I nodded my head smiling. "Your serious? You will? Just us?"  
  
I nod at her and she jumps up a down. She begins to chatter happily. I smiled at her happiness. When she is happy I am happy. As cliché as that is it is the truth also. Her face, no matter what condition, brightens my day. When she is happy I feel as though I am being overwhelmed in happiness.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yes well she is gone. But that weekend was the greatest with her. We spent all weekend in the country at this small hotel. I proposed that weekend. That made her even happier. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to but she persuaded me.  
  
~Flashback~ I walked in with Yui to NERV. She immediately went to her female colleges and told them. They did the whole girl happiness thing and took her hand to see the diamond I got her.  
  
Naoko came over and stood next to me.  
  
"Why her?" she asked me coldly. "What did she ever do for you? What is wrong with me?"  
  
"I love her," I say not taking my eyes off of Yui. "Not you. I can't love you."  
  
She continues to look at me with such a cold and despaired look. A single tear fell down her cheek as she stomped off.  
  
"Naoko!" Yui called chasing after her. "Did Gendou tell you? We are getting married!" she says. I say mentally, why did you have to go after her now?  
  
Naoko turns around and slaps her. Yui stands there feeling ashamed. I begin to storm over, but not before Yui thanked her for the 'Congratulations'.  
  
"If you weren't happy for us you could have said so," I say to Naoko taking Yui in my arms. "You didn't have to be a bitch about it. Let's go Yui."  
  
Yui nods and I walk off with my arm around her shoulders. I kiss the place where she was slapped. Why did Naoko have to be that way?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Why did the old hag have to be like that? She killed my wife. If I had known that when we shared a bed I wouldn't have stayed with her. Yui I am so sorry.  
  
After our wedding we seemed to be seeing less and less of each other. Or until the Eva program really started to take flight. But one night I remember was when Shinji was born.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yui was 8 months pregnant. She had a temporary craving for pickles and ice cream and I promised her I would get whatever she needed. And that is where I was. At the corner store picking up more Ice Cream. Cookies and cream to be exact. As soon as I got home she began to yell.  
  
"Where the hell were you Gendou?" she yells at me, the words burning through my skin.  
  
"I am sorry dear. I got you more ice cream," I say hoping to make her happy.  
  
"I don't need ice cream! I need a hospital!" she screams.  
  
"Why?" I say stupidly then realizing. "But you've still got another 4 weeks! Now are you sure. I am not ready!"  
  
"Well get ready, cause if I don't get to a hospital you will be delivering this baby yourself!"  
  
"Sorry," I run to the room and get basics. An extra set of clothes hit the bag before she yells up to me.  
  
"Now Gendo!" I run down just forgetting about the bag. Right then I hated Shinji. He put my Yui in so much pain.  
  
We rushed to the hospital. I ran her in saying I would fill out papers later, right now I wanted my wife helped. The nurse must have gone through labor herself and took Yui right into a room. The doctor was also female. She told Yui to relax and that everything would be fine. The doctor explained this was premature labor and that Yui would need to be induced a little, to reduce the pain. Yui eagerly agreed.  
  
I stepped out seeing Naoko and her girl Ritsuko standing near the sign in desk. Ritsuko turned to me and bowed. Naoko, seeing this, also turned.  
  
"Well if it isn't the spineless bastard," She says to me, eyes narrowing. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Yui is in labor. If you don't mind I have to fill out papers."  
  
"The bitch is also here? What a nice little reunion."  
  
"Move Naoko. I could say the same of you," I say showing my what would becom known as my signature evil smirk. "I mean you daughter doesn't even know her father."  
  
Naoko steps back in horror. Ritsuko looks up at her, eyes wide with wonder. "Mother who is my dad?"  
  
Naoko ignores her and walk out, Ritsuko looking at her walk out, bows to me again. The two disappear out into the warm night air. I turn back seeing the stack of papers to fill out.  
  
"And I thought getting authorization was a pain in the ass."  
  
I finished the papers just in time to hear Yui yelling out in pain. Nurses flock to the room and I break into a fast sprint to get there.  
  
"Ah," the doctor says, "Just in time Mr. Ikari."  
  
A four and half hours, Yui held the little boy in her arms. It was amazing how happy and content she looked. And how right the baby boy looked in her arms. I was so happy for them. I thought we would stay a happy family. I heard a line come from Yui as she was singing the boy named Shinji to sleep.  
  
"Rise, young boy, to the heavens like a legend."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
She was so happy. Shinji looked happy to. If a newborn could be happy. I knew happiness couldn't last forever; it never does with my life. Then Naoko snapped. The world Yui and I knew and built together crashed. Rome wasn't built in a day but it was sure destroyed in one.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A week untill the first experiment. Things have been crazy. Yui is working her tail off with Shinji and the Eva systems. How she does it? I have no clue! The amazement of a working woman. She exertes herself to many different tasks. And manages it all in less then 24 hours.  
  
Naoko has been acting strange. All nice to Yui and Shinji. She is even being agreeable with me. Not clingy like before but friendly. Something was up.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
The first test went well. Yui completed it without incident. Everything ran smooth, just as it was ment to. The activation was successful but not the movement. Yui says it lacks a 'soul'. What this means, I don't know. She is trying to figure out how that can happen. She struggles night and day with it. Why does an Evangelion need personality, or in her words soul, I ask her.  
  
"Because every living thing needs a soul. It is the only thing that allows anything to survive. To give them will is to give them power. We need them to have power," she would say quickly before she returned to war with algorithms statistics, then to war with Shinji over baths and bed. I wish I could help.  
  
~Second experiment~  
  
Yui insisted that Shinji come along with us this time. She believes that he will pilot the thing one day. Or at least a replica. As much I dislike the child for causing pain to Yui, my fathers instinct tells me to not put him in that thing.  
  
I love Yui. I hope she still loves me. I want to tell her not to test the thing today. Just a feeling in my bones, but she insists. The computers boot up. Shinji stands by the window watching 'Mommy'. Why does everything have a y at the end of words for kids?  
  
The entry plugs in inserted and the Evangelion starts up. Everything seems fine. Yui reports nothing wrong with it anywhere. "All systems are okay," she says through the COM.  
  
"Okay Yui. Keep everything good. And don't push it, keep it all steddy," I say back. Shinji tugs at the leg of my pants.  
  
"Daddy Sir, can I talk to mommy in the big robot?" he asks in a little voice.  
  
I nod and put him up on my knee by the speaker.  
  
"Hi mommy!" he says happily into the microphone. Perhap because I showed him affection. Possibly because he said hi to his mother. Who knew?  
  
"Hi sweetie!" she says back to him. "Is everything fine up there?"  
  
Shinji looks to me for an answer. I look over at the computers. Something's not right. I look over to the techs seeing worried expressions.  
  
"Yui! Get out of there now!" I say desperatley trying to get her out. I try every override program that I know. It won't release her.  
  
"Gendou. I love you. Know that. Please take care of Shinji for me," she says.  
  
"No Yui. No I won't let it. No not now. I can't do anything. I don't know how. I can't do this," I say, my voice beginning to shake.  
  
"Yes you can," she says. Shinji goes to the window and looks out. He looks deeply at the Evangelion and all of a sudden everything happens. The Eva goes berserk and Yui's vitals are said to have failed her.  
  
The Eva punches the window, almost hitting Shinji. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I wanted to but couldn't.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She died. She left. I let her die. I let her leave. How could I? Maybe she knew this would happen. Maybe she expected it to. Maybe the soul she was talking about was hers? I don't know.  
  
If she knew, why would she bring Shinji? Maybe he needed to know. Maybe I am just being a fool.  
  
I loved her, and always shall. Once she left I didn't know what to do. I freaked. I need another. Anyone willing. Anyone who could make me feel. I needed someone's touch. I believed whosever touch it was, that it was Yui. I helped create Rei. Yui had wanted a daughter, so I made Rei to be a lot like Yui. The one whom I believed I could replace Yui killed my surrogate daughter, my precious Rei. I cried for the second time in this sad existence known as life. It was like losing Yui all over again. And I know that pain would return again one day.  
  
I created another. And another. I kept on creating till I was satisfied. Till I felt better about lose. Till I knew I wouldn't have to lose again. Then I need another's touch once more. She thought that she could be like her mother. Like Naoko, who thought she could become Yui. Ritsuko figured that she would finish the job that her mother had started. But Ritsuko was no different. No different then her mother who was extremely different from Yui. None could replace my Yui.  
  
Then I actually needed my son. I left him and then I needed his help. The one who made me feel more pain after her death. He was the only one who could pilot Unit 01 and I knew why. Yui. It all goes straight back to Yui. Everything in my life. Until my life ends. Then I will be with her again and with her forever.  
  
~~ ME: I hope y'all liked it much. I am a female writing from a male point of you so sorry if it gets sentimental. I love the Yui Gendou pairing but absolutely hate Naoko and Ritsuko (can't ya tell?). Any insights or things you feel should change or maybe just want to say good job (like that would happen) send me a review! Anyways, until next time! 


	2. Author's Note

Days to Remember

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. I am not sure if anyone besides four people read this and didn't review or what, but it doesn't matter. (even if I would Like the reveiws). This is just to say his and thanks to the four people who read it and reveiwed it. Ecspeacially the guy who helped me revise it known only as Otaku-D man. Thanks!

Also thanks to Fifty Points of the Mind, ST Pika, and Jack.

I am thinking of writing a Rei and Shinji fic, so if anyone wants to be my beta for it just e-mail me at .

Thanks again

Renee a.k.a. NeoAthena


End file.
